Preman pelangi VS Uke Strawberry
by WolfieHunieBearieNini9488
Summary: Si setan api Park Chanyeol, yang selalu ditakutkan oleh warga SEKAI High School. Penampilannya berubah? Wow, lihat rambut gulali itu, terlihat manis bukan? Penyuka serba-serbi strawberry, berwajah manis seperti strawberry Byun Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih? Hubungan diam-diam? entah bagaimana nasib Baekhyun di tangan setan itu atau malah nasib Chanyeol? ChanBaek Oneshoot
1. Uke Perkasa

Warning : Rating M untuk jaga-jaga, tapi ga sampai ena-ena kok.

Suasana ramai sudah menghiasi Sekai High School, tepatnya kelas paling berisik di angkatan kelas tiga saat ini, 3-C. Para penghuni kelas itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang berdandan dan bergosip, yang para pria berkumpul di pojok belakang kelas. Saling melemparkan candaan yang membuat yang lain ikut tertawa.

'BRAK'

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada pintu kelas yang terbuka setelah dibanting makhluk tiang bertelinga peri dan bersurai pelangi. Pelangi? Rainbow?! Makhluk tiang bertelinga peri?! Kelas hening hingga satu menit, tak ada yang berani memecahkan keheningan tersebut hingga seorang pria kerdil memasuki kelas dengan sekotak susu strawberrynya. Pria kerdil itu menatap makhluk _rainbow_ itu dengan lekat, makhluk itupun menatap balik dirinya.

"Oh hai Chan, sejak kapan preman sekolah sepertimu menyukai gaya gula-gula?" Pria kerdil itu tersenyum mengejek, Chanyeol –pria pelangi itu– menatap tajam orang di depannya.

"Ehm!"

Beberapa siswa mencoba menahan tawa mereka yang akan meledak, takut jika Chanyeol sang preman sekolah (setidaknya sebelum ia dikenal begitu sebelum ia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi sekarang) akan menghajar mereka di tempat. Mana ada yang berani pada Chanyeol, siapa? Pria kerdil itu? Oh, Byun Baekhyun. Pria mungil berparas manis yang sangat suka strawberry itu pengecualian, ia adalah kekasih dari sang preman ini.

"Rambut yang bagus." Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan tenang, tak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh di belakangnya.

Anak sekelas menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Seorang pria manis, berani melawan Chanyeol preman sekolah? Apa yang membuat preman ini tidak langung melayangkan bogemnya ke wajah imut itu? Oh ternyata, hubungan keduanya tidak ada yang mengetahui. Wahai penghuni sekolah, siluman pelangi dan siluman strawberry ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

'Hukumanmu menanti, sayang.' Batin sang iblis Chanyeol, berlatarkan api yang berkobar dengan hebatnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ngh, Chan! Ber– hng!"

"Tidak sayang, ini hukumanmu."

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah mengurung Baekhyun di antar tembok kelas dan dirinya. Saat bel pulang berdering, dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke sebuah kelas yang tak terpakai. Biasanya sih Chanyeol memilih kelas ini untuk tempatnya membolos.

"Kau – ahn… agh…" Baekhyun tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan menjilat daun telinga kirinya, oh Baekhyun tak dapat menahan ini.

"Kau sudah puas tadi meledekku di depan kelas. Biarkan aku memberi hukuman padamu." Chanyeol memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan semangat, sedikit menggigitnya untuk mendapatkan akses masuk kedalam ruang hangat dan bertarung lidah di sana.

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol untuk menghentikan serangannya, ia membutuhkan oksigen. Setelah pagutan liar terhenti, dengan spontan Baekhyun menarik udara untuknya bernapas sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dan suara tarikan napas yang menderu tak tahan dan langsung menarik Baekhyun kembali kedalam ciuman panasnya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan yang sebelah lagi tutun ke depan seragam Baekhyun. Mengelus _nipple_ Baekhyun dari luar seragamnya, Baekhyun bergetar dan mendesah berat dibuatnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke dagu lalu leher putih milik kekasihnya. Menghirup dalam wangi yang keluar secara alami dari leher dengan jakun yang kadang terlihat, kadang tenggelam itu. Benar-benar memabukkan.

"Chanyeol, ahn… engh… Akh!" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan mendesah lirih ketika Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah dan menjilatnya secara sensual.

Chanyeol membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun, setelah terbuka semuanya tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol segera menunduk lalu meraup rakus _nipple_ kanan Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya memberikan ransangan pada _nipple_ yang satunya. Tangan kiri Chanyeol menahan pinggang sang kekasih, dilihat dari kondisi Baekhyun sudah bisa di pastikan jika Baekhyun tak dapat menopan tubuhnya sendiri lagi. Kakinya sudah terasa seperti jelly saat ini.

"Ah, Chan! Sesak!" Baekhyun melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dengan menarik dan mengacak-acak surai pelangi yang tadi pagi ia ledek di balik kalimat pujian 'Rambut yang bagus.'

"Sesak? Di sini?" Chanyeol menyentuh bagian celana Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah menggembung dan meremasnya sedikit.

"Hyaah! Engh…" Baekhyun tak mampu berkata, ia hanya bisa mendesah bahkan menyebutkan nama kekasihnya secara lengkappun ia tak sanggup.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup." Dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Baekhyun, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi.

"A–apa?" Baekhyun masih memproses apa yang terjadi, ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah membenahi seragam dirinya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun secara perlahan. Baekhyun terduduk dilantai.

"Hm, sampai sini saja." Dengan senyuman bak malaikat tetapi di mata Baekhyun senyuman itu terlihat seperti senyuman setan, Chanyeol mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Baekhyun berdiri. Jika tadi tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly, saat ini Baekhyun merasakan jika keseluruhan tubuhnya terbuat dari baja. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan aura ungu kehitaman yang mengelilinginya.

BUAK!

Keadaan Chanyeol sangat mengenaskan. Ia terbaring tertelungkup dilantai dengan benjolan besar yang masih berasap hangat di kepalanya. Air liurnya mengalir ke lantai, matanya yang tebuka setengah tidak menampakkan irisnya. Hanya putih. Sungguh mengerikan.

Ternyata preman yang ditakuti satu sekolah itu bukanlah hal yang mengerikan, uke yang hasratnya tidak dipenuhi sang seme itulah yang paling mengerikan.

"Hehehehe." Baekhyun tengah berdiri di ruang gelap dengan aura ungu kehitaman yang menyala di sekelilingnya, jangan lupakan dua buah pisau yang tengah ia asah secara bersamaan. Dan tatapannya, oh! Dia ingin membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata yang digaris bawahi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yey, debut saya menulis yang menjorok ke rated M. Oh my, saya belum kuat nulis lemon sendiri. Kalau baca mah saya kuat huahahaha *ketawa nista* ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya untuk dua ff saya yang updatenya akan memakan waktu cukup lama. Mohon semangat dan perbaikannya di kolom review, terimakasih. Luv~ ya. Emang dasar laknat, besok udah mau PKL tapi malah nulis FF ga layak ini, maafkeun dakuh~

Karawang, 9 July 2017.


	2. Pemberitahuan

Maaf ini hanya pemberitahuan jika ff ini Cuma ff oneshoot. Maaf ya ga ngasih keterangan END dibawah, jadi gatau. Maaf bukan maksudnya PHP (T.T) saya akan coba buat ff yang baru , terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan semua jejak yang anda sekalian tinggalkan \\(TwT )/ luv ya~


End file.
